Arcturus Sirius Black
'''Arcturus Sirius Black '''was the eldest son of Sirius Phineas Black and Hesper Gamp and head of house Black from the death of his father in 1952 until his own death in 1991. He was a WWI and WWII veteran and always a proud soldier. Although he never finished his education, he went on to become one of the most influential politicians of his time, managing the department of Magical Law Enforcement. He served as right-hand man during the legislations of Wilhelmina Tuft (1948-1959) and Eugenia Jenkins (1968-1975). He was in the running for the position of Minister for Magic but refused the post. In 1923 he married Melania Natalia Macmillan and had two children with her: Lucretia and Orion. He also fathered three children out of wedlock. Kerenza Fitzblack, with his half-sister Lycoris and Lowenna Fitzblack with Eugenia Jenkins. His youngest child is Corentyn Fitzblack, his mother was a prostitute. Appearance and Character Arcturus is very tall for a member of his family. He has a very broad, but muscular build, although he got slimmer with age. He is one of the only Blacks with bright, blond hair, a trait that usually only occurs once in every generation. His eyes are said to be as cold as ice and not much different in color. He is very often descriped as being handsome, but with an air of cruelty around him. His wald is quite unique, even among the Blacks: he strides most elegantly, but still with the kind of power and dominance, that makes everyone want to step out of his way. He is a very introverted man, who likes to pretend to only ever act logical, even though most of his decisions are made out of emotion. He is most loyal to his family, as well as his country. While he has a large sense of responsibility he's probably also one of the biggest troublemakers and most chaotic members of the family. He never really talks about any of his feelings, except to those he trusts the most, meaning, his mother and his half-brother Pollux. While he has many positive traits he can also be very cruel and sometimes lack complete empathy. He only ever cares about his family or his gains, nobody elses. Kindness isn't a thing he knows how to do. It would be a lie so say he only killed on the battlefield. History Family Parents: *Cygnus Nigellus Black | biological father *Sirius Phineas Black | adoptive father *Hesper Gamp | mother Grandparents: *Phineas Nigellus Black & Ursula Flint | grandfather and grandmother paternally *Ambrose Gamp & Rosamund Tully | grandfather and grandmother maternally Great-Grandparents: *Cygnus Phineas Black & Ella Max | greatgrandfather and greatgrandmother (parents of Phineas Black) Siblings: *Lycoris Vela Black *Pollux Cygnus Black (married: Irma Crabbe, had 3 children) *Regulus Phineas Black *Cassiopeia Violetta Black *Marius Phineas Black (married: Amabelle Mercier, had 1 son) *Dorea Ursula Potter neé Black (married: Charlus Potter, had 1 son) Partners: *wife from 1923 - 1979: Melania Natalia Black neé Macmillan *affair from 1931 - 1965: Lycoris Vela Black *affair from 1939 - 1940: Gellert Grindelwald *affair from 1967 - 1977: Eugenia Amalia Jenkins *affair from 1971 - 1991: Livia Octavia Aubrey Children: *Lucretia Melania Prewett neé Black *Orion Arcturus Black *Kerenza Grace Fitzblack (illegitimate) *Lowenna Claire Minchum neé Fitzblack (illegitimate; acknowledged) *Corentyn Arctis Fitzblack (illegitimate; acknowledged) In-Laws: *Ignatius Prewett (husband of Lucretia) *Walburga Irma Black (wife of Orion) *Jonathan Harold Minchum (husband of Joanna) * Grandchildren: *Sirius Orion Black and Regulus Arcturus Black (by Orion and Walburga) *Jerome Harold, Jeremy Arcturus and Jenna Elisabeth Minchum (by Joanna and Jonathan) Great-Grandchildren: *Xavier Ross Minchum (by Rosa Elster and Jerome) *Eugenie "Genia" Annie, Anastasia "Ana" Lisa, Elizabeth "Lizzy" Jo and Margarete "Peggy" Arya Sinclair (by Percival Sinclair and Jenna) Household *Residence: Black Manor, Blackburn, England *Head of House: Arcturus Black *Other members: / *Servants: two dozen house-elves *Pets: Apollyon (female Wampus cat), Daeva and Aeshma (two female Ravens) and Vassago (female Abraxian) Quotes by Arcturus "Being powerful is like being a lady. If you have to tell people you are, you aren't." - Arcturus to Lucretia Prewett "It's better to be a lion for one day, than a sheep for all of your life!" - Arcturus to Hesper Gamp "Can we both agree that duels are dumb and immature?" - Arcturus to Angelica Reyne "It's the family name that lives on. It's all that lives on." - Arcturus to Orion Black Quotes about Arcturus "I know that he can do it. Greatness lies in him. But he has to remember from here on in: History has its eyes on him." - Sirius Phineas Black to Hesper Gamp "I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. Not next year, not tomorrow. Now!" - Phineas Nigellus Black to Arcturus Black "Men say Arcturus never smiles, but he smiled when he wed your mother, and when Tuft made him Hand. When he slaughtered the Reynes, the Aurors claimed he smiled then, and he smiled at your birth, Orion, I saw with my own eyes." - Pollux Black to Orion Black "Heaven forbid someone whisper: He's part of some scheme! Your enemy whispers, so you have to scream!" - Melania Macmillan Meta Faceclaims: Jeremy Irons and Alexander Skarsgård Name meaning: Arcturus is the fourth brightest star in the night sky, the 'Protector of the Bear'. He was names after Arcturus Cygnus Black, his uncle. Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky, it's the dogstar.